41. His Butler, Taking Flight
His Butler, Taking Flight (その執事、飛翔, Sono Shitsuji, Hishō) is the forty-first episode of the Kuroshitsuji anime, and the fifth episode of Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus. Summary Ciel Phantomhive tells Sebastian Michaelis that they should search the first-string members' tents, as quietly working their way up the ladder would take too long, and adds that the time to strike is during a show while the first-string members are away from their tents. The audience gathers for a Noah's Ark Circus show. The first-string members prepare to perform, and the second-string members accommodate their needs. Soon after, Ciel and Sebastian decide to infiltrate the tents, but Joker requests Sebastian to take Wendy's spot in the show, since she has twisted her ankle. Sebastian suggests to Ciel that they wait for another chance to arise, but Ciel responds that Freckles is finally not around him so he will be able to inspect the tents by himself. He has Sebastian suppress Snake's poisonous snakes, and states that according to the program, Sebastian's act ends at 7:50 PM and the encore is at 8:00 PM, and thus Sebastian will have a ten-minute window—he is releasing all the snakes at this interval. He, then, orders Sebastian to get going for his act, while he sets off to search the tents alone. Soon after, Sebastian finds himself scheduled to perform alongside William T. Spears; Dagger explains that Peter cannot possibly support Sebastian's weight, and so his position is filled in by William. In the meantime, Ciel conducts his investigation and enters a relatively bare tent. He notices a photograph of children, shortly identifying them as the first-string members; with the children is an unfamiliar man. During the show, William refuses to take the hands of Sebastian, and thus, the trapeze act is not progressing smoothly. The strings of Beast's top go undone, and an excited Dagger convinces her to change into a different one in her tent. Sebastian overhears this and worries that his and Ciel's scheme will be ruined. In Beast's tent, Ciel rummages through her trunk and discovers a picture of her with the unfamiliar man from before. Sebastian urges William to grab his hands, and the latter stubbornly spurns him, whipping out his Death Scythe instead. Sebastian uses it to his advantage to throw William off balance, startling the audience. Back at the tent, Ciel spots a workhouse sign behind the two in the picture and deduces that it is an orphanage. For a considerable amount of the act, Sebastian and William struggle over the Death Scythe. Sebastian eventually lets go, and the both of them fluidly land on opposite sides, dazzling the spectators. Subsequently, Beast enters her tent, changes her top, and leaves. Sebastian has managed to hide Ciel and himself in Beast's trunk in time. They discuss the photograph, and Sebastian recognizes the imprint from the man's signet ring, as it matches the seal at the joint of Beast's prosthetic leg. Since there is limited time, Sebastian proposes that they stop their search for the day, but Ciel insists that he still has Joker's tent to examine and that he should be able to finish while the encore is carried out. He orders Sebastian to go back, so the first-string members will not get suspicious, and says that when the show is over, Sebastian is to return to the tents before they do and free the snakes. Ciel explores Joker's tent. He concludes from the man's attire that the man is either wealthy or a nobleman; he adds that the man may be a philanthropist, given that he is with workhouse children. He stumbles upon a letter placed beneath Joker's pillow, and learns that it is written by "Tom, the piper's son." He reads its contents and is shocked to see that it is about him. The show ends, and Sebastian releases the snakes. Meanwhile, Ciel hears the first-string members returning. He hurries to leave but encounters the freed snakes. Doll appears behind him, demanding why he is there. Before Ciel can call for Sebastian, she hushes him, having restrained the hostile snake. Doll presents the snake to Dagger, proclaiming that it got loose although they have told Snake not to let the snakes outside. She hands the snake back to Snake, and Dagger asks Snake to secure his snakes. Snake and Dagger, then, depart from the area. Doll pulls Ciel away from the private tents. Ciel asks why Doll has helped him, and Doll reveals herself to be Freckles, much to Ciel's astonishment. Doll inquires why Ciel was snooping around the private tents, and Ciel pretends that he is a thief. Doll forgives him, commenting that she does owe him one for accidentally seeing his slave mark. When questioned, she explains that she does not like staying by herself as a first-string member, and thus, she shares a tent with Ciel. They shake hands, agreeing to keep the entire incident a secret. Internally, however, Ciel does not trust her to not expose him, since "humans lie without a second thought," including him. A coughing Ciel rushes to Sebastian's and William's tent, and he scolds Sebastian for releasing the snakes even though he is aware Ciel is still there; Sebastian retorts that he simply followed Ciel's command, and warns him to be careful with his orders, since notwithstanding the fact that Sebastian will prevent him from dying due to their Faustian contract, he may experience some "non-fatal suffering." Ciel dismisses this, and informs Sebastian that he has found a letter in Joker's tent that mentions his name—it details of his rank, the location of his estate, and even a biographical sketch. William interrupts him, declaring that he is three centimeters into his territory. As a result, Ciel and Sebastian head outside. He discloses that the sender is "Tom, the piper's son," a Mother Goose character, and that the sealing wax displays a crest with a horse and the initial K, which is the same as what Sebastian has discerned on the man's signet ring. Sebastian remarks that signet rings are generally engraved with a motif and initial that represent the bearer or his family; therefore, Tom the piper's son has a coat of arms featuring a horse. Ciel says that the heraldic authorities have all coat of arms in their register, stating that Sebastian should be able to find the right one and that they will return to the townhouse for a while. Ciel continues to cough profusely, and he soon vomits and blacks out, just as a concerned Doll dashes over to him. Afterward, Doctor nurses Ciel, and announces to Sebastian and Doll that Ciel has had an asthma attack. Sebastian comments that, although they have lived together for three years, Ciel has never had a fit like this; Doctor says that that means Ciel may be essentially cured, but an abrupt upsurge of stress or a chill can sometimes induce him to relapse. Sebastian points out that he has caught colds before, and Doctor infers that there may be multiple triggers this time, such as Ciel taking a tub-bath outside, which makes Doll guilty. Ciel wakes up and asks for water. He remembers Angelina Dalles, his mother, and Elizabeth Midford by his side when he had an asthma attack as a kid, and mutters "Aunt Anne." Doctor, then, reckons that Ciel's mind is muddled at the moment, and says that they must maintain a sharp watch on him until the fever and coughing subside. Doll volunteers to retrieve ice, while Sebastian offers to stay and assist Doctor. Elsewhere, Snake reveals to Joker, Peter, and Jumbo that Ciel and Sebastian have snuck into their tents. Peter skeptically questions if Snake can truly talk with snakes, and Snake asserts that he can. Joker thanks him and encourages him to go to sleep, and Snake complies. Joker, then, surmises that Ciel and Sebastian probably know what they do, and labels Doll as a fool for believing them. Peter degrades Doll, saying that they should not have brought her along, and recommends that they get rid of Ciel and Sebastian that night. Jumbo tells them to wait, and Joker agrees with him, noting that if Ciel and Sebastian are with Scotland Yard, killing them will place them in a bind. Following this, Joker decides that he will directly ask Father. Jumbo and Peter assure him that if Ciel and Sebastian cause trouble while he is gone, they will take action without him. Sebastian tends to an ill Ciel. While Doctor is looking for medicine, Ciel transmits an order via tracing words on Sebastian's palm: he tells him to go to the heraldic authorities, and determine who the man with the signet ring is; he informs him that the registers are located in London and Edinburgh, and adds that if he moves now, Doctor will make a fuss, and so, Sebastian must fetch him in the morning. Anon, Ciel falls asleep. Sebastian exits the tent and is about to leave the circus camp to execute his assigned task, but William attacks him, reiterating that he will not allow Sebastian to wander about without Ciel. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Dagger *Joker *William T. Spears *Peter *Wendy *Doll *Beast *Snake *Jumbo Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus